Implosion of Heaven
by Tsuiren
Summary: I fell in love with all three of my targets. I apologize, Master, for my improper behavior. I did, however, finish the mission. They are dead. Whitesmith/High Priest/Assassin Cross x Assassin Cross
1. Prologue

_Kill them._

As one of the Elite, I am only entitled to missions deemed too difficult for the average Assassin. There are currently five Elites: Taranis, Alessa, Aion, Astarte, and myself. Each Elite is partnered up with another, although very few missions require both of them. I am the only exception.

The targets that have been assigned to me are Vincent, Lucien, and Seth. All three are masters of their professions. Vincent is a Whitesmith; it was he who created the Zweihander, the most powerful sword known to man. Lucien is the High Priest who prevented the downfall of the Pronteran Church and almost single-handedly protected the village of Payon when its cave's talismans were broken by the undead monsters within. Seth is an Assassin Cross. He was my partner.

Several months ago, Seth was sent to assassinate Vincent and Lucien. No one, except for the Master, knows why, but this is the nature of all the missions given to the Elite.

I found it extremely odd when, after the second month, I began to worry. Missions given to us usually take a long time. Not only this, but we are known as the Elites because we are the best; we have withstood the trials of time, life, and death, and survived to tell the tale. I had no reason to fret, especially because it was Seth. We first met as thieves in the hot desert town of Morroc. We ended up becoming Assassins together, and eventually became one of the six existing Assassin Crosses - thus becoming an Elite. I knew, more than anyone, the full extent of Seth's abilities, and they were more than enough to deal with a Whitesmith and a High Priest.

However, even with these assurances, I was troubled. I knew that Seth had not died; after all, if an Elite is killed, the kingdom of Rune Midgard rejoices, and announcements are made in every town. And so, I waited.

Another two months passed by, then three, then four. That was when I heard the news: Seth had betrayed the Assassin Guild in favor of joining his very targets, Vincent and Lucien, in obtaining the Jewel of Freya. It didn't make sense; I couldn't understand why Seth had failed.

But that was then. I now know the truth that had been in front of my eyes ever since I had met him. Seth is weak. He always was, and always will be. I was the only one to completely realize this, and that is why the Master chose me for this mission.

The three are currently in Al de Baran, presumably headed towards Rachel, where Freya's Temple is. Unfortunately for them, I have already dropped by…


	2. Scene I, Act I

There were some missions assigned to the Elites that required someone of a different profession. After all, every one of our targets were powerful people. However, as I have mentioned before, the activities of the Elites are highly confidential. Thus, we can not afford to have anyone, save ourselves and the Master, take part in our assignments. It is because of this reason that every Elite is skilled in a profession (or professions) other than that of an Assassin. Allow me to explain.

The Master takes two things into consideration before pairing an Elite up with another to be partners.

The first is their fighting style as an Assassin. Although every Elite excelled in every field necessary in the art of killing, there were certain people who performed better with others. For example, I was paired up with Seth because, as we had developed our skills together as thieves and even Assassins, we were able to predict each others' movements long before we even began to move. In addition to this, Seth used a katar while I used dual daggers. We made up for what the other was lacking, which was crucial to, and the exact reason for, a successful partnership.

The second is our 'side-profession'. I will use myself and Seth as an example once more. My secondary profession, if I may call it as such, is that of a Dancer. Although I can't use a bow, I have considerable skill with a whip. Seth, on the other hand, can play beautiful music and has a deep, rich voice that was perfect for singing. Thus, he was a Bard. Our classes were vastly different in both functions and skills, yet they worked in perfect harmony - just as a partnership should.

Now, the mission of killing three of the most powerful men in Rune Midgard did not fall to an Assassin Cross. An Assassin Cross, although quite the deadly adversary, will have a hard time fighting three (or two, should one be killed before the other two are aroused from their sleep or take quick notice of their missing companion) men of equal strength. No, this mission fell to a Dancer. After all, they were men, and all men had carnal desires.

My success would be guaranteed if I could avoid meeting Seth until the High Priest and Whitesmith were dead. Should he be the first to notice me, he will waste no time in warning his companions, thus ruining my plan.

I am confident that I can kill Seth once the time for us to fight arrives. Before his betrayal, Seth and I were on equal grounds pertaining to strength and skill. However, while he was away, allowing his abilities to rot, I was sharpening mine, becoming better, faster, and ultimately stronger than before.

"Oh, where did I leave that necklace…" a feminine voice interrupted my thoughts. I stood still, allowing the shadows cast by the surrounding buildings to cover me.

The speaker came closer, completely unaware of my presence. She was looking attentively at the ground, looking for the aforementioned jewelry.

It was exactly what I needed. She was a Dancer with a body shape that closely resembled mine; her uniform would fit me perfectly.

Silently, as to not alarm her, I drew a small throwing knife that was hidden on the bottom of my heel. As she came even closer, I opened a bottle of the deadliest poison only the Elites knew how to make, and dipped my weapon inside. After closing the bottle, I turned my attention back to the girl.

"Oh!" she exclaimed joyfully, "There it is!"

I didn't take more than a second to aim. The venom knife left my hands and embedded itself into her heart. With a sharp intake of breath, she crumpled to the floor, dead. The Dancer guild receives hundreds of applicants daily; they wouldn't miss one girl.

I walked over to her corpse and stripped her of her garments and her whip. After shedding mine, I put hers on. It felt a little odd, changing into these Dancer clothes without Seth beside me, fitting into the Bard uniform, but it was a feeling I would have to get used to. After all, he would be dead soon, and I would get a new partner once an Assassin worthy of becoming an Elite was found.

I threw my clothes on top of her stomach and reached for a bottle of poison powder. After removing the cork, I dumped its contents on her blood. Immediately, her body burst into flames.

"Fire! There's a fire!" someone yelled, pointing towards the burning body. I threw the empty bottle into the blaze and allowed the shadows to cover me as I escaped. This wasn't anything new; Seth and I had done this plenty of times in the past. By the time the fire was extinguished, all that remained of our clothes and the bodies were ashes and badly burnt bones. No one ever figured out that it was the doing of an Assassin Cross; rather, they always blamed Wizards, Sages, or a Mage, as they didn't know the different types of poisons and their numerous effects.

All I have to do now is find Vincent. He would be my first target.

When Seth was with me, we always-

"Excuse me, miss?"

I stopped walking and looked to my right. Slightly messy blonde hair, green eyes, Whitesmith clothes… perfect. I have only been here for a day, and Vincent has already found me. This mission was running along smoothly, and if things kept up, I would be done in no time.

I pulled on a smile. "Yes?"

"This might seem a little weird, but," Vincent grinned and held out his hand. "You looked a little sad, so I thought you might like some company. If you haven't eaten yet, I'd be more than glad to treat you to lunch. You don't have to, but sometimes, it's better to let everything out to a complete stranger, you know?"

Ha! Fool. You've laid the foundations for your own death.

"I…" I paused, pretending to consider his offer. "I would like that…"


End file.
